Watching You, Again
by Authoress of Evil
Summary: A relatively brief character study I wrote on Chloe Sullivan. I wrote it when my knowledge of Smallville only consisted of the first season.


****

A/N:

**As of yet, I have only seen up to season 2, episode 19 of Smallville, and I wrote this even before that. Actually, talk about coincidences, I wrote this just before Chloe wrote her letter to Clark.**

* * *

**On a more personal note, this also serves as a little notice to those that read my fanfictions already. I am currently a little more preoccupied with school than I was before. I've been writing a lot, but it's been mainly original.**

**On a more related to this note, this is my first Smallville fiction, and it's not even original. It's a character study. I hope you like it, nonetheless.**

**Please Review. If you do, not only will you get a free imaginary coupon for any imaginary item you can possibly want (imaginations not included) but you will also get a PM with either my undying gratitude (if it's a good review) or some hints on what's coming next in other fictions of mine, when I get around to them. I have everything planned out too.... anyway...**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Watching You. Again.

_**A Character Study of Chloe Sullivan**_

**_

* * *

_**

Watching you. Again. It always seems we're back to square one. I'm always put down another notch in your book.

Being your friend, awesome though it may be, is extremely excruciating at times. It's always 'Lana this' or 'Lana that.' What about me? Well, I'm tired of it. Tired of you being there one second and disappearing the next. My own personal Houdini, only there's no reason to escape.

The thing about our friendship that bugs me the most is that, no matter what, I'll always care about you, and I know you feel the same way. So, what's holding you back? Have you put up blinds to stop yourself from getting hurt from all those times Lana has turned her nose to the ceiling? Is it just that I'm not as great a journalist as I think, and I'm completely wrong?

Always, you act as if the weight of the world is on your shoulders, and, from that massive stockpile of things you've told me (you know, the one the size of a cockroach), you very well could be. Who knows? Certainly not me.

I just wish you'd be open with me. Honest and true. I'm not always a journalist, you know. I try to act that way, but I don't always succeed.

The only reason I stick by you half the time is that, even though you're an idiot, you're always there when I need you. Even if you're being stupid and an airhead, or if you go MIA when it's not a life or death situation, if I'm in damsel in distress mode, "ZING!" There you are, right out of the blue, usually.

Sometimes, I try too hard to figure you out. Sometimes, I dig too deep, and I find out something you want to keep to yourself. Then, I feel like my world is falling apart, because, no matter how short the time, I lose you. Then, things are awkward between us. You might not notice it, but each time that happens, you take a step away from me, and a step towards Lana. Eventually, we're almost normal again, almost friends again… until it happens again.

Sometimes, you're so distant I wish I could scream. I wish I could grab a set of handcuffs from the station and stick us together. I'd then eat the key, and we wouldn't be able to get apart. It's silly, but it's the truth.

Other times, you come to me, needing help. I get so annoyed when you do that. You think I don't see through your stupid lies. "I have a paper," you say. "Dad was curious," you say. "Tell the truth!" I desperately want to say.

So far, I've only fallen for one relatively normal human being. One that's not a mass murderer, not Wall of Weird material. In between Sean and Ian, I can't seem to keep my heart off the infamous Wall. You, however. Who knows? Sometimes you do act like you're from another planet. Like you want to tell me something, but you're too scared of the consequences.

Watching you. Again. I just wish I could know whether you're watching me too.


End file.
